100 stupid thing's people can do!
by Anisthasia
Summary: A list of hundred stupid thing's people can do and the cast of Pandora heart's doing it! A series of oneshots! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am back with another new series! Please enjoy! I have a lot of plot bunnies in mind right now but they are not enough so if you have any more idea's for the chapter's feel free to tell me!**

**Also the idea's for the first few chapter's are from the kHR story ****One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do from Alice39 so I don't own these Idea's for now! my original's will be coming up later!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Chapter-1**_

_**1******__._ **_Have looked for something for at least 10 min then realized you already have it on!_**

It was another beautiful day at the Vessalius manor. The birds were chirping and everything was bright.

Ada was reading a book in library the when Oscar called her.

"Ada, have you seen my glasses?" He asked.

"No I have not But I'll help you find it!" she said as she got up from her seat without even looking at her uncle and started looking around in the library.

She looked everywhere. On tables and on the selves. But she could not find it anywhere.

"Uncle where did you see it the last time?" She asked as she was looking under the tables.

"I don't remember." He said also searching around frantically.

"Aaaah!" he said, which made Ada look up, "I was wearing it the whole time." He said.

Ada did her best not to bang her head at the nearest wall!

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please do tell and review!**

**And I am sorry if the chara's are OOC but I'll try to make it better.**

**~thanx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for you all!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Chapter-2**_

_**2.**_**_Have hit yourself in the process of trying to hit someone else_**

It was another beautiful day. The birds were singing the sun was sunning and all in all it was pretty normal.

"Come back here Alice!" Gilbert shouted running after the girl.

"Catch me if you can seaweed head!" She shouted.

"You will regret it if you don't stop soon!" he shouted.

She just stuck out her tongue at him. He got angry and tried to hit her on the back of her head, but she moved away in the nick of time as he slammed his hand hard at the tree.

"Ouch!" He shouted.

Next time he remembered to check what was around before hitting Alice.

* * *

**Not funny enough? Sorry But I am still working on it!**

**I will make sure the next chapter's are better!**

**Till then review Minna-san!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter for Today Minna-san!**

**And if you have Idea's please pm me about them**

* * *

_**Chapter-3**_

_**3. Have fallen out of a moving vehicle.**_

Duchess Rainworth was having a good time. She was sitting in a carriage with her granddaughter and Break, Oz, Alice and Gilbert.

"Wow it is so beautiful." Sharon said.

"I know." The duchess replied.

"It's so pretty!" Alice chirped.

"Quite down a bit, you stupid rabbit." Gilbert said.

"Hey look at tha-" Oz said as he leaned closer to the window when he suddenly… fell.

"Oz-kun are you alright?"

"OZ!"

"You idiot!"

* * *

**Please review~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I am back with a new chapter!**

**Thanx to Mammothdeath for following the story!**

**hope you like this chapter too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter-4**_

_**4**__**. **__Put ice in your drink after the glass was full of liquid and had it splash out_

It was another day at the dorms at Lutwidge academy.

Elliot was sitting at a table with his food in front of him and waiting for Leo when he came they both began eating.

"The drink has become hot" Elliot said as he took some ice from a bowl to put in his drink.

Unfortunately he forgot the glass was full and it splashed on his shirt.

"Idiot." Leo muttered as he got up from his seat to help Elliot out.

* * *

**So did you like it?**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey here is a new chapter!**

**thanx for following to Mammothdeath and animeloverseventeen  
**

**thanx for favirote to - animeloverseventeen**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Chapter-5**_

_**5. **__Have had the juice from a tomato squirt out and hit somebody else when you bit into it_

Reim was working in his office like any other day. Break was also sitting in his office. He was there just to irritate the blond.

He also happened to be eating a pulpy tomato because as he stated he was hungry.

"Ne, what are you working on?" he asked as he picked up another tomato and leaned closer to Reim.

But as soon as he bit into his tomato the juice squirted out and was all over the documents.

Soon the entire Pandora headquarters' building was filled with scream's from a certain madhatter.

* * *

**Hope you like this!**

**I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! New chapter!**

**And I have to say something to scarletrose-san, please do explain how the last chapter was raciest at all! Because I don't see at all! and I AM NOT A RACIEST!**

**Please guys if you have flames give them somewhere else because if you give them to me I'll use them to make a bonfire!**

**Anyway guys sorry for the ranting!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Chapter-6**_

_**6. **__Have flung forks at people during dinner_

It was a beautiful night the moon glowing and the star's shining. Vincent had taken Ada out for dinner. She was useful to him so of course he had to keep her happy.

While they were eating out of nowhere Break and Sharon also came. They both were also out to get dinner. Ada and Sharon being oblivious to the hatred which the two male shared decided they would love to dine together. And unfortunately the males could only agree.

"It's so nice to see you here Ada-chan." Sharon said.

"I can say the same for you too. You look so cute today!" Ada said.

"Aren't you happy that we came here break?" Sharon asked totally not seeing or ignoring the glares both the males sent each other.

"Well then how are you tonight _Break-kun_?" Vincent asked putting unnatural pressure on him name.

"Oh, I am totally fine. Thank you for asking" Break replied.

Then the waiter appeared with the food and they began eating when, Vincent flung a fork at break.

"What was that for?" Break asked careful not to swear because Sharon was sitting here.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked.

And all hell broke loose after that.

Not that the girl's noticed they were busy completing their food while both the guy's had their chain's out ready to take the other's head on a sliver platter!

* * *

**Like it? hate it? Please do leave review's.**

**And no flames cuz I hate them and the can only be used for bonfire which I can't create cuz mom does not want the garden in fire! And that makes me sad!**

**I'll try to update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I am back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy this one too!**

**thanx for following to - Mammothdeath, alanamechling and animeloverseventeen  
**

**thanx for favorite to- animeloverseventeen and alanamechling**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Chapter-7**_

**_7. Have used somebody else's toothbrush without even realizing it wasn't yours_**

It was another one of those days when Oz, Gilbert, and Alice were stuck together.

It was just morning and everyone had just woken up. The fight between Gilbert and Alice was already begun. Oz was also out of the bed and was pretty sleepy.

Finally Alice and Oz went off to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

A few minutes later Gilbert went to the bathroom to check if the stupid rabbit was brushing her teeth properly.

And he was surprised to her see her brushing her teeth properly.

With his tooth brush.

"Stupid rabbit…."

"What do you need seaweed head?" She asked albeit a bit sleepily.

"YOU'RE USING MY TOOTHBRUSH!"

"H-huh….?"

BANG.

CRASH.

BOOM.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this too! I'll try to update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo minna-san! How are you all?**

**I hope you all are doing fine here. Here is another chapter.**

**Thanx for following to - theabridgedkuriboh, animeloverseventeen, alanamechling and Mammothdeath.**

**Thanx for favorite to - animeloverseventeen and alanamechling**

**Thanx for reviews to - angiekatica27, Theabomination and theabridgedkuriboh**

**If you all happen to have ideas plot bunnies for more stories then please feel free to pm me or leave them in the reviews cuz this need 100 stupid thing, I am still a little short on the list.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Chapter-8**_

**_8. __Place salt instead of sugar in the coffee_**

Sharon being the lovely little girl she is prepared coffee for Break one beautiful morning.

Break being the good person picked up the cup and began to drink.

But that set the whole abyss with every single chain loose….

Instead of sugar the girl had put salt in the coffee. And Break could not tell the little girl about the mistake she had done.

"How is it?" Little Sharon asked a very bright smile on her lips.

"It's nice….." He said.

Shelly, Sharon's mother who saw this understood what was the problem and only muttered, "Poor Break-kun"

* * *

**Be sure to pm me Minna-san if you have idea's for chapters or request's.**

**Also another important announcement is that I might now be able to post for sometime with my exams around the corner. So please be patient I will try to update soon.**

**Thanks!**

**Leave a Review and some gol gappa's please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey so I am back. But I still have studies and my exam in on this 24th so ummmmm I might not stick around for long. Gomen.**

**I'll still try to update as much as I can though.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy my loved ones~~**

* * *

_**Chapter-9**_

_**9. You have tripped on your shoelace and fell.**_

Oswald and Lice were waiting for Jack in the garden. The saw the said man come running towards them.

"Laice~ Oswald~" He said as he ran towards them.

Only to trip down because of his shoelaces.

"Are you okay?" Laice asked.

"I'm fine don't worry" he said getting up.

* * *

**I hope this was good. Sorry if I can't update too much but it's because of my exam. after the 24th when I get good mark's I might get a breather and get time to think new idea's and type them, Until then you will have to wait.**

**Anyhow thanks for fallowing to - AnimeLover8059, Mammothdeath, Neko and Niky, alanamechling, animeloverseventeen, mirigotchi & theabridgedkuriboh  
**

**Thanks for favorites - alanamechling & animeloverseventeen  
**

**Thank you for reviewing to - ****theabridgedkuriboh, you review's always make my day.**

**I will try to update soon for you all darling's but for the time being please be patient, I have a life outside and I have exams on that plate, which as many of you might understand I am being made to stuff down my foodpipe. Unwillingly. **

**ALSO IF YOU GUYS HAVE MORE PLOT BUNNIES AND SOME STUPID THING'S YOU DID WHICH I CAN USE FOR PLOT BUNNIES PLEASE LEAVE THEM IN THE REVIEW OR SEND ME A PM. IT WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED. **

**Thank you again!**

**Leave a Review and Gulabjamun's!**

**Belated diwali to you all!**


End file.
